Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film transistors, and in particular relates to a display panel with thin-film transistors and a display apparatus with thin-film transistors.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of display technology, human life is getting more convenient with the assistance of display devices. With demands of being light and thin, flat panel displays (FPD) have now become the most popular type of displays. Among the variety of FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are highly praised by consumers because of advantages such as efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid crystal displays are mainly composed of an active array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located therebetween. The active array substrate has an active region and a peripheral circuit region. The active arrays are located in the active region, and the driving circuits having a plurality of bottom gate thin-film transistors are located in the periphery circuit region.
In the related art, the manufacturing process of the bottom gate thin-film transistor easily suffers from some problems. For example, the forming of a source electrode and a drain electrode may easily damage an active layer therebelow, which results in back channel damage. To solve the problem, a conventional technology forms an etch stop layer on an active layer and forms a source electrode and a drain electrode on the etch stop layer. The source electrode and the drain electrode pass through the etch stop layer to electrically connect to the active layer.
However, compared to thin-film transistors without etch stop layers, thin-film transistors with etch stop layers have problems such as larger device sizes and longer channel lengths. Therefore, the thin-film transistors with the etch stop layers are not suitable to be applied in display panels with high resolution, high aperture ratios, and narrow borders.